Rescued From Guilt
by Misster. K
Summary: Still trapped in his guilt of making Shanks lost one of his arms, on one night Luffy become sentimental... Zorro/Luffy! I suck in summaries, why don't you just go and read by yourself!


Rescued From Guilt

Disclaimers: Nu-uh.. never mine! 

Warnings: This story -will- contain soft hints of male/male relationship but for you clueless ones, you can consider this as a friendshippy story [though the hints are certainly positive that it will lead to YAOI!] That and this story is un beta-ed, so expect mistakes... and it will be Zorro/Luffy! [rare ones indeed!]

A/N: No notes, just enjoy and PLEASE don't flame. Feel free to point out some mistakes but don't just go and say "YOU SUCK!" or "THIS IS THE WORSE!!!" cause I get easily discourage by this kind of things.. Sorry! 

*+* 

It was past midnight when the swordsman awakened by some suspicious sounds coming from the deck. He tried to cast off the sleepiness by blinking rapidly as he searched for his only trusted katana. The one, which he received from Kuina's father after her regrettable death. If the accident didn't happen Zorro was sure that his friend would be the best female swordswomen ever and also he would like to see Tashigi's expression when she met her 'twin'. 

When he spotted his white sheathed katana, which was not far from him, the ex pirate hunter realized that his captain was gone. Zorro frowned, Luffy was not the kind who would wake up easily even with an exploding cannon next to him. This was certainly proved when they were on the... cactus island where the millions or billions from the Baroques Work attacked them. 

There was another audible sound of someone on the deck that alerted him even more. Quickly, as agile as he could be, Zorro sneakily went up to the deck. A creaking sound was made when he pushed the wood up a bit, enough for his keen eyes to scan the surroundings. 

His dark eyes kept traveling carefully until he spotted a red sleeveless shirt. Zorro sighed out loud as his prediction come true. Unafraid of any danger now, he let his guard down and revealed himself to check his captain. 

"Hey Luffy, what are you doing here?" His words were left unanswered for some time for the captain was busy looking at his old straw hat and the calm blue sea with the shining pale moon pouring all its light on the surface. 

"Oi, Luffy" Zorro placed a warm hands on the surprisingly cold left shoulder. Luffy tensed up slightly before he turned and placed a relief grin when he saw it was his first companion, Zorro. 

"Ah, Zorro. Did I wake you up? Wari na.. [Sorry]" His voice was cheerful but a hint of sadness didn't go undetected by the older man. 

"No, I was already awake" It was not his usual self to lie to anyone but he guessed the atmosphere must made him like this. "Why are you here?" Zorro blurted out the question without looking at his captain who smiled sadly upon hearing this. 

"I don't know, but I guess.. Somehow, tonight, that horrible past haunted me again" The dark-haired man answered softly as he placed the hat back on his head. 

"That horrible past?" He asked again, unable to contain the curiosity that was building up inside his form. 

"Yeah... The past... when Shanks lost one of his arms cause he protects me from this big monster..." He lowered his hat again. "Well, I beat up that monster into a pulp after that with my gomu-gomu power.." 

"Oh" Zorro rested one hand on the katana as he turned his head to look at Luffy and his eyes bulged out in surprise as he did. The tough and easy-going not to mention dumb and too carefree yet still a very good friend was crying soundlessly. Few droplets of salt tears that seemed to glow because of the moonlight, leaked out from the big eyes before Luffy carelessly wiped it with his bare hands. 

The captain laughed nervously and sadly in the same time. "I'm sorry Zorro... I know I'm not being myself... I know I'm suppose to be kind, carefree, friendly and strong... Heh, I guess the atmosphere makes me like this... It makes me weak right? Sorry Zorro, just forget everything that happened now... I know I-" But before the smaller man could summed up his babblings about things, the green-haired man hugged him. 

Luffy let out a squeak of surprise as Zorro pulled him close suddenly. As he was face to face with the taller man's chest, he felt the swordsman's warmth. Luffy felt protected, good and loved in Zorro's arm... And if he could, the captain wanted to stay there forever... 

_Zorro is so warm... And soft... _He thought absently as he sighed contently. 

"...I don't know why I'm doing this too... It must be the surroundings which made us like this..." The ex-pirate hunter murmured softly before he pulled his smaller captain closer and hugged him tighter. 

"It's not your fault, the past is the past, and the present is the present. I bet that Shanks guy will not be happy when he knows that you are crying because he saved you... What you can do to thanks him is to treasure your life and don't always go on recklessly by yourself... Cause, beside Shanks, you have us now..." 

The older man's comforting words sank deep inside his heart slowly. Every words, every letter stabbed his heart and re-opened his old wound of guilt. Luffy broke into silent tears as he realized that in the more or less ten years he had been caught up and trapped in eternal guilt. The captain of Going Merry Go could feel one big hand patting his head gently and the other running up and down on his cold back. 

"...Thanks, Zorro..." He managed to thank the swordsman between his tears and sobs. 

"Anytime, Luffy..." The green haired man answered back as he pulled the still crying man down. They both sat down on the hard floor of brown woods, Luffy on Zorro's lap. A few minutes of comfortable silence passed before finally Luffy's tears subdued into soft chokes and hiccups. 

"I'm.. feeling weird.." The younger man stated, his voice was slightly ruffled because of Zorro's hard chest. 

"Me too..." 

"It must be the sea and the moon and the surroundings... Both of us had suddenly become romantic... Right Zorro?" Luffy brought his tear-stained face up to met with the smirking face of Zorro. 

"..Indeed..." 

From behind the door, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji nodded and simultaneously said, "We couldn't agree more..." 

*+* 

Owari de~su~!! 

I would be extremely glad if you guys drop by and leave some comments about my first attempt on writing Zorro/Luffy fic! Though I'm not as good as Flowery-chan, I'm still trying to write this! Muahahaha... Well, that's it, Ja minna! 


End file.
